big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombasador
Zomb was a houseguest in Big Brother 2, Big Brother 7: All Stars & Big Brother 11 Biography Big Brother 2 Bio Zomb was most known throughout the season for being a behind the scenes manipulator, as he didn't make many moves public. His gameplay was quite under the radar for the most part to the house. He relied on numbers and socializing with competition beasts to further his game. His downfall was after Lucky's eviction. With zValerian as the HOH he found himself a nominee. He was evicted by Tice Fairy during Week 7, placing 4th and becoming apart of the jury. Big Brother 7: All Stars Bio Zombasador played a hybrid of coaster/floater as he coasted few the threats more sucessfully than others and he floated by going to each side for safety which made his game more succesful than most of the coasters and floaters this season even though this strategy got him to final 2. He didn't have the jury management to give him the win. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? Yes definitely I'd like to finally get the win. What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? My top 3 will be 1. The interactions 2. The new house theme and 3. The unique challenges. Will you play differently this time around? I will try to focus a little more on exposure and jury management Who would you love to return with? I honestly don't know who I'd like to join with, as long as its someone I know beforehand its about even. Final thoughts? My final thoughts are im excited as hell. Bio Zomb later returned to play in Big Brother 11 as one of the 18 previous players. His game play this time around was drastically different from his previous entry, All-Stars. Starting off the game, Zomb was placed on Team Yoshi which for the part included players who did not have a consistent standing with him. During the first week, he was able to remain safe as his team won the first HOH competition and with CEmilees as HOH he was granted team immunity. The following week was a bigger stepping stone for Zomb. He started aligning and forming bonds with a variety of players post Fine's eviction. As a result he created the alliance, Allied Forces which would end up becoming one of the more influential alliances in the season. He seemed to have trust mostly in Aria Goddess behind the scenes but was working majority of his alliance. With Team Horror nominated week 3, Zomb and his alliance were mostly responsible for voting out Emeraldspades, who had a huge following at the time. With Rmbplaysroblox as HOH the following week his alliance was secured safety and were able to convince him to nominate Zomb's own team! This was a big risk having one of their own alliance members nominated but the goal seemed to be to get BIadez evicted. This failed as one vote was all that was needed to give Rortopia the boot. With BIadez as HOH the following week, his alliance members TiceMaiden and Technocal were in major danger. Majority of the cast suspected Tice had won the power, in which she did. Thankfully for Zomb's side, she reset the week completely. Unfortunately BIadez still won HOH again and nominated basically the same people as last week. Tech was starting to become severely disliked in the cast due to his suspected affiliates, so Zomb took the chance to get rid of liabilities by saving IiChaoticHusky instead. This proved beneficial due to Husky's affiliation with BriskRetreat, a player with major skills in the veto comps. The following week, Zomb was in danger due to VeroniicaGrande winning HOH and wanting to target the remainder of Tech's allies. At this point Zomb began forming a closer bond with Aria which granted him safety once she won the POV, which she gave 1,000 up to win. Aria soon won HOH, after Garman2399 being targeted by Allied Forces. This was a huge rising point for Allied Forces as the following week of Aria's HOH, IiSwaxn, another member of Allied Forces won HOH. Four players relating to Emerald's side were all successfully evicted on the weeks Zomb's allies were in power. He proceeded to score his first HOH win the following week. Zomb felt that Tice was no longer going to benefit his game, due to her ability to win HOH and target him. As a result he gained the votes and support to send her packing after a complete blindside renomination and eviction. His Allied Forces alliance was still mostly capable but was starting to demise due to the reaching of the later game. Aria won HOH the next week once more and Zomb was kept safe due to her strong allegiance with him. With Brisk evicted on her HOH, mostly likely due to Zomb's influence, it seemed like the likely hood of winning comps was higher. Instead, Swan won the following week's HOH and POV. Having complete control and power. Swan was starting to separate himself from Allied Forces and as a result wanted to get Zomb out of the game. Both Husky and Swan faced eviction and with only one true ally keeping him safe, Aria, he was unfortunately evicted, placing 5th. Host Opinion When Zomb played in Big Brother 2, I immediately knew he was going to be one of the major players. For nearly the entire pre-jury, he was kept in the majority and had tons of control over what influence he'd put out. Many of the more social players were evicted during this point alongside a few threats like Sal. I absolutely enjoyed Zomb's strategic game play. The season before was definitely lack luster masterminds wise, so it was refreshing to see a player take risks but also have a very good social game and not be suspected at all. Zomb's downfall I think is contributed to two factors. The first being Lucky's expulsion, as he was a major ally of Zomb and extremely strong in comps. The other being Tice's connections with Val and partially Stephan. I believe Zomb was put on the outs quickly and because of Tice's worry of him winning, Zomb was given the official boot and placed 4th. Zomb was a phenomenal player this season and definitely controlled majority of the game. A shame he was given the boot, as I feel he would of made a great winner. Zomb later reappeared in All-Stars, as one of the few returnees from Big Brother 2. This time around Zomb's game style was changed drastically. For a good portion of the game it felt like he wasn't really involved with much and his moves were very minimal at that. The game was extremely hard this time around though, due to such a huge library of players and nearly everyone's game being studied from past seasons. Zomb played his way to the end I believe. It wasn't dumb, in fact maybe it was quite smart because nobody ever saw him as a threat or beast in the game. Which is a complete 180 from what BB2 was. I don't think he deserved to win over either Tech or Slay, but he did come that far due to social game and overall weaker appearance. Finally, Zomb returned for another time in Big Brother 11. The time lapse between All-Stars and 11 is very big, so I was quite surprised at how Zomb improved. He had nearly half the cast wrapped around his finger, more specifically Allied Forces. I was really skeptical on this alliance from the start because I wasn't sure if such a big one would make its way to the end. But once again, I was fooled. Week after week his alliance never dismantled and kept strong. I do believe Zomb is to thank for this, as his leadership skills, especially after Tech left, were amazing and strategic. His strategies benefited mostly himself but appeared in a way to benefit whoever was in power too. It's really insane how nobody ever turned on him or even thought of doing it during the game. I also really respect his few comp wins. This was actually smart in my opinion because I don't think he needed half the HOH reigns other players got. He was able to benefit from other's people's and only win one when he felt he was in danger (once he suspected Tice). It's a shame once again he didn't make it to the end. I do feel like his BB11 game play was similar to his BB2 game play in so many ways. And not in a bad way either. He was strategic both times around and was able to control the game without having to be HOH every week. I certainly feel like he was "robbed" and could of been one of the best winners this LT has ever had. Great game Zomb, all three times. I wish more people would respect the differences they have with you and see past the surface. Thanks for sticking around in this group for so long and being positive! Also, for being in three seasons. Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Note: 1 Zomb didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He was always a have. *He is the first houseguest in Big Brother 2 to win every type of competition. *He took the Have-Not punishment for the rest of the season during Week 4. *He currently holds the record for most weeks spent inside the house with all 3 of his seasons combined. *He won Co-HOH in both of his seasons. Category:4th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:BB2 Jury Category:2nd Place Category:Runner-Up Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:5th Place Category:BB11 Jury Category:Puppetmasters Category:Hunks